


I gotta know

by cupnsaucer



Category: Remember the Titans (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupnsaucer/pseuds/cupnsaucer
Summary: Peteyhasto know if Sunshine was just messing with Bertier when he kissed him.
Relationships: Ronnie "Sunshine" Bass/Petey Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I gotta know

“You was just playin’ with Bertier, right?” Petey whispered.

It was past curfew and they were lying in their beds; Ronnie had been almost asleep but this had obviously been keeping Petey awake.

Ronnie sighed.

“Petey, what does it matter?” He asked, turning over onto his side and peering across the dark room at his roommate.

“I just gotta know.” Petey said, he sounded genuinely distressed. 

“I was just messing with Bertier.” Ronnie said exasperatedly.

He heard Petey settling into his blankets and, thinking this was over with, he turned over to face the wall and closed his eyes. He had been half way through his meditation that helped him fall asleep when Petey had interrupted him so he started again.

“You’re just saying that, aren’t you?” Petey asked.

Ronnie gave an exasperated groan and pulled his pillow out from under his head so he could hold it over his ears, maybe Petey would leave it alone if Ronnie just stopped responding. 

“Sunshine?”

“Petey,” Ronnie tried a different tact. “Even if I wasn’t messing with Bertier, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Why’s that?” Petey asked, confused.

“Because you’re not my type.”

Ronnie bit his lip to keep from laughing at the silence that greeted his declaration.

Then Petey said, “What do you mean I’m not your type?”

He almost sounded offended. 

“Is it because I’m black?” Petey was working himself up over this.

“Of course not,” Ronnie scoffed. “Julius, for example, is my type. Bertier, very much my type. You, not so much.”

Petey made a series of offended noises, stumbling for a response.

“Now, if we’re talking about Blue, then-” Ronnie wolf whistled.

“Blue??” Petey nearly yelled, outraged.

He sat up and threw his blankets off, this conversation was making him hot and restless for some reason. To his annoyance, Ronnie remained comfortably reclined in his bunk, totally at ease. 

“What has Blue got that I haven’t got, other than about an extra hundred pounds?” Petey asked, snarkily.

“Exactly,” Ronnie said. “I like a man that can handle me, hold me down.”

Ronnie was really getting into imaginary homosexual him, building a story around his preferences and experiences. Ronnie wasn’t sure what his sexuality was but he did know he liked girls a whole lot so he couldn’t be a total fruitcake. But on the other hand, he could appreciate a lean, toned male body from a distance every once and a while.

“I could handle you.” Petey muttered.

“Well either you come over here and show me or you let me get some sleep.” Ronnie was tired and sure that this would finally shut Petey up.

There was silence on the other side of the room and Petey was still as a statue as he sat on the edge of his bed. Then, all of a sudden, Petey was crossing the room in two long strides and he had Ronnie pinned to the bed. Shock kept Ronnie from bucking him off right away and Petey grabbed him by the wrists and held them down on either side of Ronnie’s head. Petey’s face was shrouded in darkness so Ronnie couldn’t read his expression.

“See?” Petey’s breath ghosted over Ronnie’s face as he whispered the word.

Ronnie lay motionless. The potential of the moment suspended in the scant inches between them; the opportunity for ecstasy or embarrassment equally there. Then he slowly leaned up towards Petey who did not draw back. But Ronnie was not going to be the only one participating in this so he raised his head half way and waited. There would not be a chance for Petey to tell himself that it was all Ronnie who drove this _thing_ between them.

To his surprise, Petey leaned down the rest of the way and pressed their lips gently together. Ronnie sank back down into his pillow after that chaste kiss and just looked up at Petey. 

“That’s not how you kissed Gerry.” Petey said, a nervous edge in his voice as if he was afraid Ronnie would turn on him, that this was all a big joke.

Ronnie smiled and freed one of his wrists from Petey’s grasp. He reached up and grabbed the back of Petey’s head, pulling him down, hard, to meet his mouth. Petey’s body blanketed Ronnie and Ronnie’s hands roamed Petey’s back, pulling him close. At first it was as if they were fighting each other, their movements not in sync. But slowly their mouths began to move together and Ronnie was surprised that Petey was the first to seek entry for his tongue. Ronnie readily granted it and their tongues tangled.

Ronnie was getting hard, he had worked Petey’s shirt up around his armpits and running his fingers over Petey’s abs was getting him going. As Ronnie’s fingers worked their way closer and closer to his waistband, Petey’s muscles tensed as he fought the urge to just grind down on Ronnie. Ronnie reached the cloth barrier of Petey’s sleep pants too soon and he still didn’t know how far he was going to take this, how far Petey would let him take this. So his fingers started their journey back up Petey’s body. 

Petey was taking control of the kiss as it grew more heated, more aggressive. His tongue fucked in and out of Ronnie’s mouth and he gave up trying to hide his growing erection and gave in to the desire to grind it down against Ronnie’s matching bulge. One of Ronnie’s legs came up and wrapped around Petey, trying to increase the friction. They were panting into each other’s mouths and things had gone way too far for either to play this off as a joke.

Petey’s pajama pants and Ronnie’s boxers were so thin that they could feel everything as their hard cocks pressed and slid against each other. Ronnie was getting so close to the edge as he writhed beneath Petey. His whole body was burning up and he was panting hard. Suddenly, Petey stiffened against him and moaned loudly into Ronnie’s mouth. That was enough for Ronnie to allow himself to cum as well and he bit down on Petey’s lip then sucked it into his mouth to soothe. 

The fervor of their kisses began to slow until Petey pulled back and looked down at Ronnie, an inscrutable look on his face.

“What-” Ronnie began, reaching out to cup Petey’s face but Petey pulled back sharply.

He sat back and then he was scrambling out of Ronnie’s bed. The dark wet spot on his crotch evident in the moonlight streaming in through their window.

“Petey-” Ronnie tried again.

“Don’t!” Petey said sharply.

Ronnie was confused, the air between them was still charged but no longer with lust. Petey looked panicked, he was standing frozen by indecision in the middle of their room. 

“This **never** happened.” Petey said finally. 

Of course that’s what he was worried about, Ronnie relaxed back into his bed.

“Sure, man, whatever.” Ronnie said nonchalantly. 

Petey looked like he was going to say something else but instead he left the room, presumably to go clean himself off in the bathroom. Ronnie just stripped off his boxers, mopped himself up and put on a fresh pair. He then lay back down in the bed that smelt like the two of them and waited for Petey to return. Petey didn’t return though, at least not before Ronnie drifted off to sleep.


End file.
